marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Summers (Earth-295)
formely | Relatives = Christopher Summers (father, deceased); Katherine Summers (mother,deceased) Alex Summers (brother); Sinister (adopted father); Nate Grey (genetic offspring) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Breeding Pens | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 181 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prelate of Apocalypse | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Alaska | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steve Epting | First = X-Men: Alpha #1 | Quotation = The favorite adopted son of Sinister. Scott Summers has been pampered from the first day his Mutant gift appeared. | Speaker = Apocalypse | HistoryText = Early Years When Legion, the mentally unbalanced mutant son of Professor Charles Xavier and Gabrielle Haller, traveled back in time in an attempt to kill Magneto, he accidentally killed Xavier instead, creating a splinter universe known as the Age of Apocalypse. In that reality, mutants became the dominant species of the planet. Apocalypse rose to power enslaved humanity. During Apocalypse's take over, Scott's father Christopher took his wife and two children and attempted to flee to Canada by plane. Along the way, their ship was intercepted by a Shi'ar craft. Chris pushed his sons out of the plane with the only parachute available . Scott and Alex were found by Sinister who placed the boys in his "orphanage" located in Nebraska . Both Alpha mutants, the boys grew up to hold the rank of Prelate. Scott and Alex Summers dominated the new mutant aristocracy in Apocalypse's America. Sinister employed the brothers to operate his breeding pens, acting as security, and sometimes performing as a special ops unit the Elite Mutant Force. Scott's ability to show emotional restraint in battle earned him Sinister's favor over Alex, fueling a dangerous rivalry between the brothers. This rivalry worsened when the brothers reunited with their real father - Christopher Summers - but were forced to fight him. Realizing that their father was infected a Brood embryo, Scott was forced to slay his own father . Sinister's preference for Scott over Alex also spilled over into his genetic experimentation. Sinister planned to create a super-mutant strong enough to oppose Apocalypse. After capturing the X-Man Jean Grey, Sinister believed that he has found Scott's genetic match , and used their combined DNA to produce a child, Nate Grey . For a time, Cyclops was a liaison between Apocalypse and the Inhumans, whose leader Maximus had allied himself with Apocalypse and became the new Horseman Death. When the X-Men infiltrated the Blue Area of the Moon and were captured, Cyclops learned that Maximus intended to overthrow Apocalypse. He helped the young mutant Blink free her comrades. Maximus was killed in the course of the battle . Despite an initial belief in the doctrine of mutant superiority, Scott had reservations about the ethics surrounding his work, primarily in terms of excess. These concerns grew substantially once he met and became enthralled with Jean Grey, a prisoner and "race traitor". Though Scott planned to release her on his own time, Grey's love, Weapon X (Logan), broke in and liberated her himself. Scott fought back against Weapon X, severing Weapon X's hand, but he lost an eye in the process. Jean escaped with Weapon X, who remained an enemy of Scott . Twilight of Apocalypse Apocalypse's conquest led to a cold war between him and the Human High Council. The signing of the Kelly Pact led to Apocalypse promising to cease his ghastly experiments and cullings, however Apocalypse had no intention of doing so. Cyclops became critical of his colleague, the geneticist the Dark Beast. After being forced to save the Beast and Havok from one of McCoy's experiments Scott warned the Dark Beast about continuing his experiments. Sinister met with his adopted son and told him that the time for him to leave was coming soon, much to Scott's dismay . Shortly thereafter, a number of mutants escaped from the Slave Pens. Cyclops led a squad of the EMF to recapture them and was upset when the others easily slew the escapees, whom Scott believed could have been saved. When the corpses were turned over to the Dark Beast, Cyclops reminded him of the limitations that the Kelly Pact put on his experiments. When seeking Sinister for advice, Scott found that he had been denied access to Sinister's lab. He returned with his brother and the Bedlam Brothers and used the twins' powers to get access to the lab, which they found deserted. They soon learned that Sinister was destroying all his labs and had abandoned Apocalypse's side . By this point, Scott had been secretly freeing prisoners from the Slave Pens. Among these included Nate Grey, whom Scott had no idea was created from his DNA . Utilizing a scrambler device to conceal his identity from security scanners, Scott was forced to leave Polaris behind during a break out. With Lorna being tortured to learn the truth, Scott worried that the Dark Beast would succeed in extracting the information and implicating him. Stopping him from physical extraction, Scott sneaked into the Beast's lab and broke Lorna free. Scott knocked out EMF members Northstar and Aurora before turning her over to Valerie Cooper who helped refugees from Apocalypse's world escape. Scott was unaware that he was being witnessed by his brother who was looking for just such situation to oust his brother from his position as head of the EMF . When Weapon X and Jean Grey resurfaced, aiding a Sentinel evacuation of humans in North America .When Jean Grey was captured by Havok and turned over to the Dark Beast, he called his brother on his loyalty to Apocalypse. When Scott refused to execute her, Havok, Amazon and Cannonball knocked Scott out and he too was given to the Dark Beast for experimentation. He and Jean escaped when Jean used her telekinetic powers to remove his visor to blast Dark Beast. The set out to free those trapped in the Slave Pens . The two encountered Nate Grey, who had returned to fulfill his destiny to destroy Apocalypse. Nate and Jean instantly recognized that there was a bond between them due to their telepathy. . They began to free the slaves, and stop the EMF from killing any. They clashed with the Guthries and Bedlam Brothers. The Bedlam Brothers sympathized with Cyclops and turned on the Guthries and helped Scott and Jean escape. They defeated Havok, leaving him for dead . Leading the slaves outside of Apocalypse's domain and to freedom, Scott and Jean were unaware that Havok had survived and was secretly following them. When Jean detected the nuclear bombs launched by the Human High Council she attempted to hold them at bay with her telekinetic powers. Jean was slain by Havok who blasted his brother as well . While the bombs were ultimately be stopped, Havok was be slain by Weapon X. New Apocalypse After Weapon X volunteered to become the new Apocalypse to spare the world from the Judgement of the Celestials, he started resurrecting deceased mutants using energies from a Celestial Life Seed. Cyclops was one of the first to be resurrected and began working for Weapon X. To his ire, his brother Havok was resurrected as well. He soon came into conflict with the Human Resistance. | Powers = Summers is able to absorb ambient energy from his environment such as sunlight and electricity and store it within his cells, metabolizing the energy in order to open a dimensional aperture through his eyes to unleash an exotic form of energy as heatless blasts of concussive force. These blasts were powerful enough to destroy even adamantium, taking off the hand of Weapon X. It is uncertain whether he still has this potential after losing an eye. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Related Articles * Havok (AoA) * Jean Grey (AoA) * Sinister (AoA) * Nate Grey * Weapon X (AoA) | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Age of Apocalypse Category:One Eye Category:Essex Family